


Found Another Anyhow

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Infidelity, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, alpha!Jared, omega!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared hates to be a cliche, but he takes one look at his new babysitter and all he wants to do is push him onto the counter and fuck the daylights out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Another Anyhow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this awesome prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/2393.html?thread=96857#t96857) at spn-masquerade

The kid smells like cinnamon.

The first time Jared walks into his kitchen after a long day at the office and smells that scent, he wonders why the fuck they are having cinnamon rolls for dinner. Instead, he’s treated to the sight of a sweet little omega ass bent over taking a pot roast out of Jared’s oven like it’s completely natural.

Jared lets himself enjoy the view for a minute before throwing his keys down on the counter and making just enough noise to announce himself.

“Oh!” says the omega, spinning around. The kid’s soft, pouty mouth is open, round and pink in its surprise.

Jared walks a little closer, pulling his tie off. The omega stands there as Jared looks him up and down, still as a statue. His cheeks are pinking up, freckles popping up left and right, but his round bottle-green eyes are steady when he meets Jared’s gaze.

Jared smirks. Maybe not such a kid after all.

Jared spins around, showing the omega his back, and tugs off his jacket. “And you are…?”

“I’m Jensen, sir. Your wife hired me to look after the children and do some cooking and light cleaning.”

Jared barks out a laugh. “Of course she did.”

“Do you want me to go, Alpha?” the kid – Jensen – asks, voice sweet as honey.

 _Alpha._ Cinnamon and honey, and Jared’s already feeling the sugar rush.

“No, Jensen, it’s fine. I’ll take dinner in my study.”

==

The last nanny was a widowed beta in her 60s named Judi. She consistently looked like she was sucking on a lemon and most certainly did _not_ smell like cinnamon rolls. The kids never made a peep when she was around, which is a miracle considering the loudmouth Padalecki genes they inherited.

That’s not the case with Jensen, oh no. The kids take to him like he’s the best thing that's ever happened to them, more excited to be around him than Sadie when she was a puppy. The house fills with childish voices, laughter ringing out.

Jared might be a mean old alpha – according to his youngest when he tickles him into fits – but even he can appreciate how much lightness the newfound noise brings to their home.

Jensen just smiles, close-mouthed and shy. He looks up at Jared through his spider-web lashes, holding Jared’s gaze long enough for Jared to know it’s on purpose, before he looks away again.

Jared looks back. How can he not?

==

Jared marries his wife right out of college. She’s a cute little beta, tight body, good hair, great family. They have three kids and a two-story Victorian by the time Jared hits thirty and makes partner.

By thirty-five, they’ve reached the point where the most they talk is when she’s telling him to get off of her before his knot blows up all the way.

Jared sighs. He knows replacing Beta Sourpuss with Omega Cinnamon Buns is punishment for whatever perceived slight she’s sensed this month. She knows how hard it is for him to have that sweet smell in his nostrils every night when he comes home and sees Jensen cradling Jared’s youngest in his arms like the fucking Madonna.

It backfires on her spectacularly because she doesn’t seem to realize that Jared’s too exhausted to resist anymore.

“I have some work for you this weekend, Jensen.” Jared knows he’s too close, but Jensen doesn’t shrink away.

Jensen doesn’t look at him, just smiles over at where the kids are watching “Frozen” on DVD for the thirtieth time. “I thought the kids were going with Mrs. Padalecki to visit her parents this weekend?”

“They are, and she is,” Jared replies, pausing for only a moment before continuing. “Are you coming to take care of what I need this weekend, Jensen?”

There’s no hesitation in Jensen’s response, just the corner of his mouth twitching upwards.

“Of course, Alpha.”

==

Jensen’s eighteen, Jared knows that much about him. Omegas can go to college if they want to, but most of them don’t, preferring instead to mate and take care of their children, or otherwise go into caretaker or teacher positions and take care of others.

It’s natural, innate, beautiful really.

Jared’s never really thought about it before. He’s an alpha, tall and broad with confidence and ambition to spare. He married an educated beta with a moneyed background and a backhand that could rival any pro tennis player. She was always enough until one day she wasn’t.

Jared thinks about instinct now, as he peers down at the smooth freckled expanse of bare flesh below him. Thinks about what it means to be able to know someone by scent alone, without even the first taste of skin upon his tongue.

Jared has the kid face down in his marital bed, and the extra taboo of that zings throughout his entire body and hardens his dick almost as much as the smell of omega slick dripping down one creamy pale thigh.

Jared runs his hand up the curved slope of Jensen’s spine, watching the way Jensen’s body practically vibrates beneath his touch. Jared scents a bit of fear, uncertainty more so, but it’s overlaid with the richest sense of _want_ that Jared’s ever experienced before.

Jared continues stroking, up and then down, down and then up, pressure tender but firm in its intention. Jared watches it happen as a stillness takes over Jensen’s body, a languidness loosening the tightness of his limbs until he’s a mass of flesh and bones and deliciously wafting pheromones.

It then that Jared leans down, kissing the back of Jensen’s neck and the little curve where it meets his shoulder. One, two , three little teardrop kisses on the knob of Jensen’s spine followed by the tip of Jared’s tongue tracing the shadow of his own body down Jensen’s back.

“Present,” Jared growls then, sudden, around where his teeth are embedding themselves in the meat of Jensen’s ass cheek.

Jensen makes a noise, more than a squeak and less than a whimper, and pushes himself quickly onto his forearms and knees, ass lifting Jared’s teeth along with it as it prepares for duty.

Jared nips a few times more, making sure he swipes his mouth across the sopping wet crack of Jensen’s ass before he pulls back. Jensen moans at that, a heady sound, one that almost makes Jared’s knot blow up before he can get a fist around it to squeeze it back down.

Jared sits back on his haunches, assessing the scene before him. Jensen’s ass is shiny with his own desire – another omega trait that betas don’t have that Jared didn’t even realize he misses – and the smooth little pink hole is starting to open itself in preparation for his alpha cock.

Jared strokes himself a few times, his own precome and the sticky mess of Jensen’s slick on his hand making the glide smooth and warm. Slowly, he starts feeding his dick into Jensen’s hole, breaking the ring of muscle open until it stretches white around the girth of it.

Jensen is making noises again, primal sounds, sounds that shoot right to Jared’s hind-brain and make him slam the rest of the way in with enough force to knock Jensen face down into Mrs. Padalecki’s memory foam pillow.

Jared grabs Jensen by his slim hips with both hands, his fingers huge and weighty against the omega’s skin. He fucks into it, fast and hard and deep, finding the edge of what Jensen can take, and then going right over it, through it, until he discovers what lies beyond it.

Jensen screams, actually screams, when the beginnings of Jared’s knot starts pressing against his rim. It makes Jared delirious with it, all higher brain function lost in the absolute need to _fuck-tie-breed_. He presses forward, ignoring the way Jensen’s body is spasming below him, and then leans down far enough to lock his teeth to the back of Jensen’s neck as he presses his fully-expanded knot the last of the way inside of his boy.

“Mine, mine, mine,” Jared snarls, iron on his tongue, his come rushing inside of Jensen and filling in any crevices left unexplored.

“Yours, Alpha, yours,” Jensen’s voice murmurs, breaking through the initial haze enough for Jared to turn them to the side so Jared can spoon up against Jensen’s back as he pumps his release into him.

Jared licks over the wound on Jensen’s neck, soothing it as Jensen shivers in his arms. He breathes in deep, thinks absently of the two more days they have completely alone to do this again and again.

Jensen doesn’t smell like fear or uncertainty or even lust anymore.

Jensen just smells like Jared.


End file.
